


1. Pull Over

by RegalScribe



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalScribe/pseuds/RegalScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pull over, Clarke. Let me drive for a little while."</p><p>Or; one of many ways to say 'I love you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull Over

"Pull over, Clarke. Let me drive for a little while," Lexa says, pleading with her girlfriend, who looks like she's going to fall asleep at the wheel.

"I'm fine," Clarke replies. "I just want to get there already."

"I know, babe, but pulling over for a few seconds so that you can get some sleep won't kill you."

"Lexa," she whines.

"Clarke," Lexa replies, her voice equally as whiney as her girlfriend's.

The young blonde makes the mistake of turning her head to glance at the brunette sitting over in the passenger seat.

As soon as she sees the pleading look on her face she's already moving to pull over. She never could resist the puppy eyes that Lexa could make when she really wanted something.

"Fine," Clarke concedes, albeit reluctantly. "But for the record, I'm only doing this because you're cute."

"And because you're weak and can't resist my puppy dog eyes," Lexa says with a laugh. "But you're cute too, Clarke. Now get out of the damn car."

"Yeah, yeah," she replies. The car is already in park as she says it, however, so maybe she is a little weak.

It's not her fault – how can anyone resist those green eyes?

Rolling her eyes at Clarke, Lexa opens her door and gets out of the car. She stretches briefly while Clarke does the same, but then meets the blonde halfway around the front of the car.

The cars on the highway continue speeding passed them, paying no attention to the two lovers on the side of the road.

Lexa leaves a brief kiss on Clarke's lips and grasps her hand for a moment. Their eyes meet for a few seconds, and then they get back into the car.

Less than a minute later they're back on the highway and continuing on their journey to visit Clarke's parents for Thanksgiving.

"Thank you," Clarke whispers to Lexa, taking the brunette's free hand in her own as she gets comfortable in the seat.

"I love you," she whispers in response, though Clarke is too out of it by now to hear her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but anyway. Most of these will be longer than this, but not super long. None of them will really go together, but they'll probably all be Clarke and Lexa. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
